wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Illusion the SeaWing-NightWing
__notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy, who cannot spell, but wants to create this page. Yeah. Note: Some not-very-bright-and-happy things are in here. This involves, but is not really completely limited to, blood and death. If any of those things disturb you, please go to another page. Thanks. Illusion is a nearly unstable hybrid. She was once young, innocent, and quite pretty...now she kills anyone who she thinks is a threat, even if one day that dragon might be herself... “I was has pure as a river...now I think I’m possessed.” -Haunting, Halsey Appearance Illusion would mainly look like her father, if it weren’t for the scale patterns of a NightWing. She has been noted by Frostbite to look like an obvious hybrid; as her webbed talons and scale patterns. Her main scale color is dark blue, a bit closer to the greener side of the color wheel, the NightWing scales closest to her spikes being a bit lighter version of this color. The rest of whatever scales she’d have is dark blue, besides her light ocean blue glow-in-the-dark scales. All of Illusion’s webbing, and spikes, are sea-green, being slightly darker at her wings. A few glittering, pale blue scales can be found scattered under her wings, almost close to the pattern of the glowing swirls on a royal SeaWing’s wings. Illusion is pretty tall for a dragoness of her age, added on from her tendency to look as big as possible. Her size actually gives her a pretty unfair advantage over smaller dragons, or even some fully-grown adults. She’s not quite thin enough to count as underweight, but is no where close to overweight. And, possibly, if you didn’t know she was off to kill you (most likely; anyone who sees this dragon normally ends up dead), she would strike you as elegant. Illusion normally wears bronze earrings, each connected with a gold-colored string. Besides this, a scar runs across her left cheek, disrupting some of her glow-in-the-dark scales. Most of the time a worn pack can be seen; this is where she keeps her weapons, and you should be more afraid that she doesn’t have them. They send me away to find them a fortune A chest filled with diamonds and gold The house was awake, the shadows and monsters The hallways, they echoed and groaned Backstory Illusion was not blessed with any powers from the moons. Her mother didn’t want her to, seeing what had happened to Illusion’s cousins. She most likely wouldn’t have had powers, anyway; born as soon as the moons shown and with dominant SeaWing genes. Yet she was an animus, originally thought by Ray to come from Midnight’s side until years later. She was a young and happy hybrid. For two years she lived with both of her parents on a small island. She thought of them as forbidden lovers; since Ray worked with the exact dragon Midnight wanted to avoid. She was creative, too, singing her little heart out with whatever songs her mother would sing to her. Illusion always said she wasn’t very bothered when Midnight left her and her father. That she’d gotten mad at Ray and left her daughter behind. She didn’t know how much Midnight regretted that day, too; and years came when Illusion would dream of her mother. She never knew what Midnight had said, how she’d admitted to wanting her. She only heard the muddled voices of her dreams, right before she woke up the next morning. That’s all they were to her. Dreams. She didn’t notice when Ray started to disappear more often, too, and how his expression was always grim and filled with guilt. Illusion never questioned the stains on his talons; not the new scar that ran down his foreleg. The thing she best remembers was his tellings to her. The stories Ray told her to keep her safe. Stories of an evil NightWing, so mean he’d killed the lone MudWing that worked for him when he looked at him the wrong way. Ray had warned her to never fall into his talons; for after she did, she’d never come back out. Illusion didn’t understand everything Ray had told her until much later. And one night, her father came up to her and told her another story of the same NightWing. He said the NightWing wanted him to go on a mission, and he didn’t know when he’d return. Ray made Illusion promise to never let anyone hurt her, no matter the cost. He told her to save her magic; protect herself with it. He wanted to come back to a well and sane daughter. How wrong he was. Illusion had been fine on her own for a while. No one had come. She’d only used her magic once; to enchant herself to be impervious to other any other animus’s own enchantments. After all, what if someone had enchanted a spear to kill her? When she was four, about a few months after her father had left with still no sign of returning, dragons came to the cave. Three dragons. Two adults, one dragonet. Illusion had freaked out and used her blanket and animus magic to smuggle the two adults. Terrified of herself as she realized her true power, she was able to scare the equally terrified dragonet away. She didn’t see the dragon since... At least, not that she knows of. That’s when she decided it was time to leave. Dragons had gone missing here; there was no doubt more dragons would come to hunt down the killer. Illusion couldn’t rap around the idea of what she’d done. Yet... it felt good. Good to kill. Good to strike fear in the dragonet’s heart. And Illusion had a mission. She was going to do the same to every dragon that meant her harm, as her father had told her to do. She was going to show them what an animus could really do. As she killed more, she became less of her old self. Less sweet and caring. More bloodthirsty and uncontrollable. No one would be able to see the dragon that was once there. Illusion knows she’s done wrong, but she couldn’t help it. Animi were meant to kill. They were meant to send terror into the hearts of their enemies- and even their “friends” and “family.” They weren’t meant to be peaceful. They were meant to be killers. When she had traveled to the Scorpion Den to shake off the trail of those dumb enough to pursuit her, she had heard of another animus. A male IceWing animus named Frostbite. She heard of his closeness to insanity; the moments he’d show every now and again. Illusion knew he was trouble. And not just to her; to everyone. Yet she let him get away. She’s always looking for a trail the IceWing had left behind, something to point her in the right direction of the next Albatross. And that leads you to what she’s doing now. She’s killing heartlessly. Murdering dragons just by looking at her the wrong way. Separating families. Illusion knows that Ray and Midnight would never like who she’d become, even if they’d told her to be so. She thinks of herself as her deadliest enemy; no one can betray you better than your own self...no one can kill you quicker than your own emotions. I sat alone, in bed till the morning I’m crying “They’re coming for me” And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind’s like a deadly disease Personality Illusion is...one of the more complicated dragons. Most of the time she’s dark, sarcastic, and quite rude. She believes killing drives animi insane more than their magic does; yet it is such an important part of them, as dragons, and as their soul slowly starts to dissolve. When her father was still with her, she was innocent. She’d shed no blood; murdered no dragons; used none of her magic. Simple and clean, she was. Her parents’ prides, even as they both fought hard to keep her safe from the unwanted dragon they both feared. She wasn’t completely bothered when her mother left them; now that she barely remembers her face. It was her father’s, Ray’s, disappearance that, if it had gone differently, she may not be the killer she is today. Illusion kept her father’s wish to “deal” with those dragons that meant her harm, that he may come back to a not-dead daughter. She had killed two dragons one day, smothering them with her blanket. She wasn’t the same after that. Then came the Illusion dragons fear to encounter today. Dark and deadly. Quick and agile. Afraid of her own mind, talons, and powers. More than once she’d thought of ending that fear; to commit suicide and let everyone rest peacefully. The worst part that she could think of, Illusion knows that she’s changed. She knows that she’s become a monster. She wonders who’s in control of her mind and body. And most importantly, Illusion is one to burst out in murderous rage randomly. One second could be a peaceful conversation. But look at her, or talk to her, or even do the wrong gesture...she’ll think they’re a threat to her existence. Somehow, she’s been able to keep her word to her father, even though she knows that both of her parents would look down on her more than any other dragon had. She’s becoming as the dragon they feared...a murderer, cold-hearted enough to abuse his wife and son, searching for his daughter to kill her...that dragon’s name, you ask? Prophetseeker. I’m bigger than my body I’m colder than this home I’m meaner than my demons I’m bigger than these bones Relations Ray “I promise you, Daddy. I’ll make you proud of me!” Illusion was close to her father, being the parent that had raised her. He told her stories of the dragon he worked for- a dragon she best avoid. She was his little ray of sunshine. She wonders just how mad at her he’d be if he found out of all the horrible things she’s done... Midnight “I- I had a dream abut Mommy last night. She looked like a fallen angel.” Illusion was never given the chance to get as close to her mother as she had with her father, since Midnight left when she was two. She never understood why, only the night Ray looked at her and told her her mother had gone away. She doesn’t realize it, but Illusion has been Dreamvisited by Midnight before, as her “lucid dreams” of her mother. Other Relatives Wow, Illusion has a lot of relatives. This is mainly because of her connections to two quite big family trees. On her mother’s side, there’s Dreamwatcher (aunt), Prophetseeker (married into family;uncle), and Starseer and Gatekeeper (cousins). On her father’s side, there’s Angler (uncle), Conch (aunt), Vaquita (married into family;aunt), Kori (Conch’s daughter;cousin), and Seal and Otter (Angler’s kids;cousins). She knows none of them, but has heard stories of each of her aunts/uncles. Frostbite “What? Did you think I couldn’t hurt you? WELL SUCKS FOR YOU!” Illusion does not like this hybrid. She wants him dead, and hates herself for letting him get away. She sees his own dangerous, unstable side that everyone else brushes away as fear. And she wants him dead before he can kill her, knowing his mission to Glacier. And all the kids cried out, “Please stop, you’re scaring me” I can’t help this awful energy ...right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? Other * an illusion is a visual trick of the mind; most of the time, in the cases I can recall, in a good way. * I have written a short story featuring Illusion and her first kill, but I have not posted it yet * In an alternative universe, Illusion and Buzzard might make a good couple. Both of them had similar goals and personalities. * Illusion is the first if my dragon OCs to have freckles, but as a bonus, they glow in the dark 0.0 * In the short story mentioned above, Illusion had interacted with Buzzard, who was the dragonet with the two grown dragons. * Quite frankly, I can’t really think of any other characters off-hand besides Illusion that was raised by their father without a loving mother at least in the background; actually, most of my OCs’ fathers are either dead, seperated, or hates them. Hm, wonder what that says about me and my father’s relationship... I paced around for hours on empty I jumped at the slightest of sounds And I couldn’t stand the person inside me I turned all the mirrors around Gallery E65D2CA7-7A0E-4C15-AC50-8774E7A76C12.png|Very, VERY old picture of Illusion by me E634E63C-0E9C-4A7A-887B-9A245B93D447.jpeg|First few lines of Control, something I did coz I was bored ...I’m well acquainted with the villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them so they’ll never die when I’m dead... And I’ve grown familiar with villains that live in my head. The beg me to write them so I’ll never die when I’m dead... Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)